Leo's Dark Lust
by Sunala
Summary: Leo has a plan to break and sexual enslave his brothers. He doesn't care if he hurts them in the prosses, as long as he gets what he wants.
1. Chapter 1

Leo POV

I smile. Mikey is asleep in his room. The past few nights I have gone into his room and past few nights and tested moving his arms and legs around. Last night I didn't move them, but I did put ropes around his wrist and ankles. He stead asleep.

I am standing outside his room with my bag of 'toys' in hand. "What are you doing?" I hear a gruff voice behind me ask. My face falls; I turn and look at him with a glare.

"Go back to bed." I order him. He looks at me with that scowl. He won't go anywhere. "I am going to rape Mikey and make him mine." I tell him straight out. He starts laughing. He thinks I'm joking, good. I turn back to the door and bring my hand to the knob.

"You aren't joking." I hear him say. The worry in his voice is ovious. I smirk. Maybe I can use this to an advantage. I turn around and look at him. He doesn't have his sai's. I pull out one of my swords. "What are you doing?" He says as though I am a nightmare.

"Here's the deal, either you let me go, and clam Mikey, or you take care of my needs." I tell him. He looks terrified, good.

"Y-you're joking, Right" He asks me, trying and failing to hide his fear. "What if I fight you, or go to Splinter?" He asks me. I grin wildly.

"If you fight me I will use this sword, and hurt you, then take you dry, and hard. Then I will make you do the same to Mikey. Might be easier to claim him if I am comforting him." I start off with. He looks at me with disbelief. I think he will find the next part even harder to handle. "If you go and tell Master Splinter, I will take Donnie-boy to my hiding place, and take him dry, and hard. I will do that till her is bleeding, and his ass is full. I will do that till he starts screaming. I will make sure he knows that you had the ability to stop it. When I'm done, or you guys finally find us, He will be use to the abuse. He will be begging for it every few hours when I'm done with him. And if you find use before I am done with him, I will tie you up, and make you watch. Once I have broken Donnie, I will send him to you. I will start breaking you, and you will be feeling the sex slave tending to you, and you will know that you are going to become that." I continue. He looks at me with horror.

I smile. I'm not even done yet. "But it you don't find him, and you just wait for me to return him, I will have him so broken, enslaved, and craving that he will want it every hour. He will beg for sex every few minutes. The Donnie-boy you love will be gone." I finished. He was pale. Perfect.

"But, if you tend to my needs now, I won't take Mikey or Donnie. I will also take good care of you. Make sure that it is kind, and loving, and caring." I inform him. "It is your choice. I will give you the night to think about it. Tomorrow night I will be here. If you are not here, I will go to Mikey, if you show up, I would like to know your answer. If you show up with Master Splinter, remember that what happens to Donnie is on you for failing to do what you could to protect him." I tell him.

He closes his eyes in a failed attempt to hide his tears. He then falls to his knees and sobs quietly. I walk over and kneel by him. I rest my hand on his shoulder. "I know it is hard to decide who to save, but I know you will make the right choice tomorrow night." I tell him. The tears fall heavy and fast. No hiding those. And his sobs are hearable now. I like this. I have already started breaking down is fighting spirit. "It will be alright." I tell him.

I then get up and walk away. I had to plans tonight. One was to just take Mikey, and make him into my lover slash toy. And then once I got bored with him go on to Donnie. Then use Donnie to soften Raph so that once I was bored of Donnie I could just take Raph. That was plan A.

Plan B was a much more hopeful plan. It is to break Raph. To break his will to fight. Once I got the fight out of him, I could get to the others. I would use what I am doing to Raph to get them to comply. Plan B is easier.

I love how they all love each other. I know that Raph will give himself up to me. He is protective. Once Donnie catches on, he will be sucked into it and come with me without a fight. All to relieve the presser I have on Raph. Once it comes to Mikey, I will be skilled enough to just sway him into it. If I need to, I will use the well trained Donnie to incise him. Or, I will be able to use Raph and his need to protect Donnie to make him Break Mikey.

Donnie and Raph love each other equally, but neither of them look for the signs that the other loves them back in that way. Mikey is the only real challenge, but in time will be easy. However, he likes to be helpful, that might be the biggest thing I can use.

I close my bedroom door. The room looks empty, but the bricks have hidden rooms and doors. I open the one right over my head board and put my bag of 'toys' inside, and closed the wall cabinet. I lie back on my bed, and fall asleep with a peaceful smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo's POV

All day Raph seems to have been lost in thought. It's kind of funny to see. I know what he is going to do, but seeing him struggle to act on it, and face me tonight is just a joyous thing to watch. That is until right now. "Leo, can you come help me with a project?" Donnie asks me. I nod and walk into the lab with him.

"What did you do to Raph?" He asks me the second the door is locked. I am a little taken back. "He flinches every time you're near, and you are looking at him with those eyes you look at Mikey with in the evenings when you are tired, and don't care what anyone thinks." He informs me.

I didn't know I was scaring Raph that much, and more importantly, That I was being that sloppy. He knows what I feel and think about. I can use this. Two birds with one stone. I grow a sly smile, "I haven't done anything to Raph. Not yet that is." I say. I watch how that same look of terror that was on Raph's face last night is now on Donnie's.

"Y-you can't do that to him." He says with full knowledge of what I want from Raph. This is perfect.

"He saw me at Mikey's door, and so I gave him a choice to make by the end of tonight, him, or Mikey." I tell Donnie. He stops breathing for a second to gather what I just said, and then starts breathing again to think it over.

"Why do you want use?" He asked me. He surprised me again. He makes eye contact, "Why are you trying to capture all of us? You want Mikey, always have. But Raph showed up, and so you used his feelings to weaken him, and make him a willing victim. And now you are trying to use how I feel about him to capture me. Why?" He asks me again.

"Wow. You saw right through it." I told him. There is no point in hiding anything from Donnie. At this point he will see right through anything I try to use to trick him. "I want the control." I tell him. "I love the control I had over Raph last night. It was so pleasing, just makes me hot thinking back. Oh and how broken apart he was when I left him with the choice of saving himself, protecting you, or protecting Mikey." I pause to just savor it, and calm myself a little.

"It is pleasing to know I can do that. Just like right now you are thinking of how you can save your love Raphie-" That is as far as I go before Donnie slapped me.

"Don't you EVER call him that!" He tells me. Well, Donnie has a backbone. I can't stand for that. If my plan will work, I will have to crush him, and that little backbone of his. I take his wrist and pin him to the wall. I make sure that the anger is clear on my face.

He freezes. "I am only going to say this once, because unlike Raph, you can understand what is going on. I will see him tonight, and he will have made his decision that we both know he will make." I tell him and he starts wiggling. I press my knee between his legs. That seems to have stopped him for now.

"Once he tells me what he wants me to do, I will take him. Do you understand that?" I ask him. Donnie just looks at me with a locked jaw and a look that could kill. I smile, just what I wanted, "If it helps any, I am going to make his first time soft, and loving, and kind. I promised him that if he gave himself to me." I inform him.

Donnie starts shaking. This is scaring him; good. "If you give me pleasure now, I promise to never call him Raphie ever again." I tell Donnie. Yep, He is scared. He doesn't even realize how hard it is for me to keep my cock from dropping.

I put that sly smile back on, "I'll even throw in that if you find some time and way of pleasuring me in the day, I will make sure it is pleasing to Raph in the night." I tell him. "I promise. Call it a charry on top." I finish.

Donnie makes himself stop shaking. I glare, it's that backbone again. "I will tell Master Splinter." He says. I pull my knee back, he smiles smugly thinking he won. I then ram my knee back between his legs. He falls to the ground with a whimper.

"Listen to me carefully, you have one chance, pleasure me now, or I will assume you are going to tell Master Splinter, walk out of this lab, pin Raph down with what I told him last night, and take him hard and cruelly. And, as the charry on top, I will call him Raphie with every bite, thrust, slap, any action I take I will call him Raphie as I do it." I say, and he looks up at me, with pain and anger in his eyes.

We stare at each other for a good deal of time, seeing who will break first. "I am done waiting. I am going and taking Raaaa…" I finish as I feel him grope my tail. He has found his way to his knees. I first admire how he cares so much for Raph, but then I see that backbone in his eyes. I remember what I have to crush.

He starts to move his hands up to my crotch I grab his wrist. "No! Not your hands, only your mouth." I tell him

"You told me to fi-" He stops as I kick his groin again. He falls back a bit from the pain.

"If you don't want me to do that kind of thing to Raph, or ever call him Raphie, you will do it the way I ask, and how I ask you to do it." I tell him firmly. He looks up at me. I see that backbone in his eyes, but I also see a very small crack in the backbone of his. He nods in understanding.

He holds himself on his hands and knees. It puts him just an inch lower than where he needs to be. He licks my thighs. I start to tremble, but then catch myself. If I am to keep this control over Donnie, he needs to know that he cannot win just by a few licks.

He then tries to lick the budge, but I back away. I take a few calming breaths. I have to crush that backbone. "Wh-"

"You are not to speak." I tell him. Then lift him to his knees and drop, and press his mouth over my cock. I tilt my head back. This feels so good, that I have let go of Don's head to hold the wall. He takes this time to gag and breath. I then ram my hips into his mouth and head against the wall in the presses. "Y-you d-don't dear let my cock out of your mouth. You will keep a hold of it, and you will keep moving." To my surprise and pleasure, he does as I asked. He bobs his head, never letting his mouth leave my cock, never using his hands, and not saying a work, not taking a chance to breathe, and never stops moving.

I on the other hand worked on keeping as calm as possible. The longer I take, the more time it takes, the larger the tiny crack gets. But, I came far too soon. The up side, it felt wonderful, and he never stopped moving, even as I came. This made an easy way to crush on that backbone a little bit more. After I was done cumming and started coming down from the high, I saw the mess.

It was on my plaster, my legs, and the floor. "Stop moving." I order him. He stopped with his mouth still around my cock. "You made a mess. Clean it up." I order him. He looks at me in the eyes and I see that he wants to tell me off, but decides to starts licking my cock, then plaster, and then legs.

"There is a mess on the ground too." I tell him. he looks up at me in disbelief.

"No, I won't lick the floor." He tells me. I then shove my cock back into his mouth.

"Start moving again." I order him. He does nothing. I start moving his head for him. "You will do this until I cum again. The only difference is that when I cum this time you will make sure that it all fall on the floor, then you will lick the floor clean." I tell him.

He tries to bite me. I push myself to the back of his throat and against the wall. "If you bite me again, I will pull my cock out of your throat and into your ass without a second thought. The same thing goes for if you don't make sure my cum goes to the floor, and then lick it up. The only difference is that you will be licking the floor as I fuck your ass." I tell him. Oh, the sight of him gaging again, it warms my heart.

He does as he is told. He brings me to my peak once more, and makes sure that the cum lands on the floor, and what misses is on the wall. "Now, clean your mess." I order him. I still see that backbone as he does as he is told, but there are a few tiny cracks in it.

Once he is done cleaning I knee down in front of him and put my hand on his shoulder. "I will never call Raph that caring lovers name again." Tell Donnie. I tuck myself in before I leaving the lab. I see Raph on the couch looking at me leave the lab. I see the question before he gets the chance to ask. "I was just helping him clean something up." Answer that unspoken question as I walk into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Leo's POV

I was standing outside Mikey's door again. I notice Donnie kind of hidden right as Raph walked up. He seemed to have noticed Don too. "What are you doing up so late?" Raph asks me.

"I am up for the same reason I was up last night." I answer. If he's trying to hide this from Donnie that answer should make it easy. If him and Don gain up, they can take me out with ease, but if I broke enough of Raph's fighing spirit last night, he will be too scared to say a thing.

"Getting a cup of and a midnight snack? I know that Mikey has too many snacks in his room, but you don't have to wake him up to get them." He says. I look at Don for a moment and see just how stunned he is.

"Well, unless you know where else in the lair to get doritos, I might risk waking him. You know how upset he will be for stealing his chips." I say to Raph. Donnie's face turns to anger. Raph's turns to fear. I like how this is going.

"Well, I have some in my room. Come on, you can eat them in there so you don't wake up anyone." Raph offers me. I nod and he leads the way. His voice was a mask. The second he closed and locked the door he broke down. He had tears running down his face and was on his knees. Oh, this was turning me on. He is breaking faster than I thought he would.

"Did you see the look of disgust on Don's face?" He asked me. I kneeled down next to Raph, put one hand on his shoulder, and used the other one to lift his chin. My face was plain. I need him to believe that what I say. I hide my excitement as best I can.

"He figured out what was going on. That I was going after Mikey, and that I gave you the choice of you or Mikey." I say. He looks scared. "He offered to pleasure me to save you." I say, and his tears stop. I look into his eyes. The fight is gone? How is that possible?

"D-did, he do it?" Raph asks making eye contact with me. There if just a little fight left in those eyes. I saw how much there was at dinner, and just how much is left over after hearing that Don had offered himself.

"As I told you, I would not fuck him. That doesn't mean it stopped him from giving me a blowjob." I answer him. His eyes become blank. His fight is gone. Now, to make him into what I want him to be, receptive.

I take him by the hand and lead him to his bed. I then lead him to be place in the middle of the bed on his carpus. "No." He says. "I don't want to see you do it to me." He says making eye contact. That fight is back. This is enraging. I don't even try to hide my anger.

"Listen, I am going to take you however I want. I am going to do it every night. If you have even one complaint I will give you to Master Splinter." I tell him. His eyes widen. "Yes, you heard that right. He has been getting me for years. Now, if he knew that you were taking part in this, he would take you. It would not be kind either." Tell him.

It wouldn't be kind to either of us really, but I am use to it. Every time he does extra training with me, he is taking me whole. If he had a hard time during practice, I get fucked harder and dryer. If practice went smoothly, it is wet, and slow, and soft.

I remember the first time Master Splinter raped me. It was hard, and dry, and very painful. I was only 10 at the time. Practice had been really stressful and I had made many mistakes. I shake my head at the memory.

"He has been relaxing the last few months. Besides, he only does it after practice." I tell Raph. The look on his face is one of sad, pity, and concern. I couldn't look into his eyes anymore. "It is your first time, and I don't really want it to be any more painful than it has to be. If you want to be on your plaster just do it." I tell him, shutting my eyes.

He didn't move. "Why did you let him do that to you?" He asks me. I take a deep breath and look at him. All I see is that caring side of him, the side that made him come here in the first place.

"I don't really want to talk about it." I tell him, but he sits up and kisses me. I back up shocked.

"Tell me, and I will make this loving for both of us." He says. "Tell me the whole story, and then we can do this in a way that helps you heal." He requests of me. I swallow hard. I never thought I would hear such a soft caring voice say that.

"When I was 10 he raped me." I look away. "It was painful. He told me that if I got any of you guys involved that it would be harder for all of us." I stop to calm myself. I am not going to break down, not now, not after 4 almost 5 years. The funny thing is that it was the day after we turned 10 that he raped me for the first time.

"You remember about three months after we turned 11? You yelled at me for becoming some blank boring thing all of a sudden." I ask him, he nods as he remembers that day after I got out of my 'extra training' "That was the day he finally broke me. He had a large grin on his face when it happened. He told me how proud he was of me. 1 year, 3 months, and 5 days." I finish that part.

I look him in the eyes. "He became kinder, softer, more loving." I spat the last word out with hate. By our 12th birthday I was begging him to fuck me. In fact that is why we were training that whole day. I had begged him the day before to make that my present." I say, chuckling darkly.

"For a month he gave me what I begged for the way I begged for it to be done." I said with a smile on my face. "That time was the best of my life." Then my smile fell "But then he got rougher, and harder again. He made me thank him every time he fucked me. He conditioned me to beg for the hard sex. Then he conditioned me to beg for dry sex. A week before we turned 14 I loved all of the things he did to me. Every way he did them. I wanted it more than anything in the world." I told Raph.

He was just silent. I looked up at the sailing. "I was messing up just to get what he would give me. Once I loved it, he stopped. When I messed up, he did not do any of that to me. He beat me instead. About six months ago he had enough and just fucked me the second you guys were out of the room. It had been so long that my ass had healed. It hurt just like the first time. I was screaming.

"I remember that. We were all too scared to go into the dojo and help you." He said. Tears started forming in his eyes. "I am so sorry that I didn't go in and save you." He said with his head down and voice cracking.

"You do know that if you did that he would have taken all of you just the same way. He did that to me 5 times that day, and 6 times that night." I tell him. "Look, I'm not in the mood any more. Keep the bag in here, hidden. Stretch yourself tonight, because tomorrow night, I will not hold back from you." I tell him.

As I get to the door he speaks up. "You don't have to do any of this, you know that, right?" He asked me. I turned my head and looked at him, hand still on the knob.

"If I don't he will. I learned that about two weeks ago." I answer him. He looks at me with fear. He was pale, sweating, and looked as though his heart stopped beating. I turn and leave the room. I am then faced with Donnie on the other side of the door. He had an angry look that could kill.

"What did you do in there?" He asks me. I see that backbone, and remember earlier today. I guess I do have some of the mood left. I smirk at him.

"I did nothing to him. You did such a good job earlier that I didn't have the need to fuck his ass. But now I think I have enough energy to go back in there and fuck him. I turn back around.

"No." He quietly squeaked, I turn to face him. "I won't let you do that to him." He says. Look at don, and see master splinter in the background. I have to take control of this again. If I don't I will suffer far worse things then what I told Raph. The truth is, I told Raph very little.

I kick Donnie in the groan. He bends in pain. I shove his face to the bulge. "If you don't take care of it I will go right back in there and do it take Raph hard. I will do it until he screams first from the pain, and I won't stop until he is screaming in pleasure." I tell Donnie. He looks at me with fear.

I can still see that backbone. "Alright, I'm going to Raph."

"No! I am starting to lick and suck." He said, and then starts doing so. I close my eyes to the pleasure, but then remember that Master Splinter is watching. I grab my composure and watch Don cokes me out of hiding. If can see that backbone in his eyes, Master splinter knows it is there.

"Dip your tong in." I order him. He looks at me with anger and confusion. "You are going too slow Don; I need to get my cock out of hiding faster." I explain. He thinks for a second that then once he understands he does what he was told.

I didn't know it was this arousing to be being watched. Once Don got me out of hiding, he did the same thing as he did in the lab. He did not stop moving until I told him he could. He cleaned the cum off of me and the floor without a word.

I looked a splinter, and he was not pleased. "Again" I order him.

"What! I did what you asked; I am not doing it again!" He almost shouts.

I have to take back control. "Fine, I am going off to rape Mikey then. I walk away from Don to Mikey's door, but I only get as far as my door before he gropes my tail. I turn around.

"I will do it again." He says. I still see that backbone. It is still too solid. I have to crush it.

"Get on your hand and knees, now!" I order him. He does it. "You have disobeyed me, and as a punishment you will be giving me blowjobs every day, and least twice a day. As for tonight, you will crawl into my room, and give me another blow job, and then turn that ass up high for me to fuck." I tell him.

He looks at me, and I see a large crack in that backbone of his. "Start crawling. Oh, and because of your hesitation you will be licking my whole floor clean. You will not be leaving my room until it is perfect." I order him, and he crawls in. before I close the door I look at splinter who looks to be very pleased.


	4. Chapter 4

Leo POV

Donnie was on his hands and knees ass high in the air as I had told him. I changed my mind, I wanted to get the fucking part done first. My cock was hard. I don't want to do this, but I have too. If I don't break that backbone of his, he will suffer far worst fait then I could give him.

I think about the times I begged for it, how I had loved the rough and dry. With that in mind I was able to shove my cock into his ass. He screamed in pain. I grabbed the gag I had and put it around Donnie's mouth and head. "Can't be making noise now can we?" I ask in a dark sweet tone and a smile on my face.

I pull out and ram back in. he has a muffled scream. Oh, god, He feels so tight. "I asked you are question. He says nothing. I pull out and rammed into him twice, he groaned instead. "I still need and answer. Can we be making noise?" I ask again in that sweet dark tone. He gives no sign of an answer.

"Fine then, punishment will be harder." I tell him. I then ram in and out of him. I see why he did this, it feels so good. "Does it feel hurt?" I ask. He gives no answer. "What a shame, all I need is for you to shake your head." I say ramming harder.

"Does it feel go yet?" I ask. He nods his head. Lier, I know it hurts. He thinks that is the answer I want and that will stop it. "Great, now I can make it even better." I tell him while pulling out. He has a bulge. That is just what happens.

I use my fingers and roughly pull him out of hiding. "It's not to the full size is it?" I ask him. He nods and shakes his head. "This is the largest it gets?" I ask him. He then nods. For the smartest of us, he is bad and choosing when to lie. "Stay like this." I order him. He does as I say. I move other to cabinet that has dick rings. I grab a few that might fit him now.

"Watch Donnie-boy, you really need to learn when to lie and what to lie about. It could save you in the future. By the way, feeling good is a real trick question." I say, putting rings on him till I find the smallest size that fits on him. "Does it hurt is something that should be true. If it hurts, you might get some mercy." Say, putting the lager rings away.

"Big is that the biggest it gets in the one question you don't lie about." I turn on the vibration. "And you are finding out why. It feel good, right?" Ask him. It's funny, I am scantest, and he is my test subject. "You can feel your dick growing even more, can't you?" I ask him. He shakes his head no.

"Don't lie, I can see it growing." I tell him while giving it a good squeeze. He squeals in the gag. "I think I will just watch you." I tell him, and that is just what I do. I watch him squirm, and feel the need to cum, but the groan of pain when it doesn't happen just made me smile.

"The reason you don't lie about your size is because when I put a ring on, it will make your body try to cum, but the tightness of the band is just enough that you can't come. The best part is that it doesn't just come off, you have to calm yourself. And I'm sure that by now you understand that I won't turn it off, and that you shouldn't turn it off yourself." I tell him.

"Now, give me my blowjob." Say, sitting on my bed now. He doesn't move. "I will say this only once. Crawl over here, give me a blowjob, make sure that my cum lands all over the room, whatever it lands on you have to like the whole thing clean." I instruct him. "Oh, and unless you want to end up licking my ass clean, I would recommend you don't get even one drop on me." I finish.

He crawls over to me. The look in his eyes, He has lost a chunk of that backbone of his. I smile. I take the gag off and put my dick in before he gets the chance to speak. He does his job. Not one drop lands on me. It does hit the floor, wall, and my nightstand.

"Now clean it." I order him. He starts with the floor. "No, the floor is last. Do the nightstand, then wall, then floor. I also recommend that you calm yourself before practice, otherwise that will not come off." I inform him. He looks at me in disbelief that I would do that. "Trust me when I say that your cock out and a ring around it is not something you want Master Splinter to see." I tell him.

It's true. That turns him on, a lot. And the thing he will love is the fact that it has been like that all night. I know he loved it when he saw me with it, and two weeks ago when I walked into the dojo and saw him watching Mikey.

Two weeks ago

I walked into Master Splinter's room like He had told me to. It was an hour after practice. What I saw was him and Mikey. My eyes widened. "I am glad you could join us on time." Master splinter said. Mikey looked up and saw me, and I looked at him. He was hurt, but strong. "Take a seat Leo." Splinter told me.

I took my seat. This is bad. He doesn't call me that unless he is doing something sexual. I looked at Splinter, hoping that that could help. "Leo, I told you a week ago to give me a plan for taking your brothers, and breaking them for me, or I would do it myself." He said. I nodded. "You have not given me a plan, and so I am making sure that you understand that I will do it myself if you make me by not taking action." He finished.

I look at Mikey, and then his body. My eyes widened when I saw his cock out, and in one of the rings. It was far too small, and going to hurt him really badly if not removed. "I understand Splinter." I told him.

He stood up. "I am afraid you don't toy." He says. I flinch in fear and shame, lowering my head, "You see, I just wanted you to soften them up for me, but now You are to do the them, and make then the same way I have made you." He said. My eyes widen and I look straight at him.

"I can't hurt them that way." I told him. He then went to his nightstand and I saw Mikey curled. I moved over to hug and help him. "It's not as bad as it feels at first, I promise." I told him.

"But it never ends either." Splinter said. We both looked up to him. "Leo, you will take Mikey now, or I will do it myself." He told me. I look at Mikey, and his pleading eyes. "I had hoped that you would be more active about this. Just as 4 years and 10 months ago, you are not doing as you were told, but this time it will be worst. Crawl." He ordered me. I obeyed and crawled over to him. He lifted my tail and put something up my ass. It was thick and started pumping something into me.

"It is water." He answered my unasked question. "Turn face Mikey and sit." He commanded me. I swallowed I didn't want Mikey to see me like this, but if I dare try anything, it will only make things harder for both of us. So I did as I was told.

"See, not that my toy is sitting, I want you to look into Mikey's eyes." He directed me. I felt so much shame for being seen like this that I couldn't. I shook my head. I couldn't. "I see." He said, then I felt a great pain go through my ass and as far as the water had gone.

"Eclectic. I will be using this to start a new type of training my toy." He told me. "Look at Mikey!" He ordered. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. I saw him. His face showed the discomfort he was in. "Now, look into his eyes." He ordered me. I looked. I saw so much strength. "Now, tell me what you see." He required.

"Mikey, you are so strong." I told him. He looked up at me with hope in his eyes, and then shrunk with pain. "Mikey!" I shouted with concern.

"I asked you. You should have answered me. Now he suffers for your lack of obedience." Splinter told me. "Now, each of your brothers has something like that. You had it to. You had a will of iron." He told me. "You are to crush, break, melt, and weaken whatever it is that they have." He told me his orders.

"You have on hour to give me a plan, and that baby best be out of here by then, or he will need a crib to live." Splinter finishes as he turns off the 'toys' he had for us and leaves. I ran over to Mikey and hugged as the thing fell out of my ass and water onto the floor.

"I am so sorry Mikey. I didn't think he would hurt you." I apologized to him. He sat straight, and looked into my eyes.

"Don't become him." He told me. I back up and sat on my knees. "He can't break us. He never could. You, you can, and he knows it. You still have that will of iron. You as starting to get it back, it is growing again. He is trying to shape it, and if you do what he says, you will become him." Mikey told me.

"Mikey, he broke me long ago. He has more ways of hurting you guys now than he did when he broke me." I told him as he looked away shaking his head. He then turned his head back to me.

"He tried to get me when I was 7, the he after Donnie a few months later, then Raph months after that, and then you. We were 8 by the time he got to you. He used how much you loved him to take care of his own needs." He told me.

I heart dropped. When I was 8 he gave me a very important job. I would give him a blowjob first thing in the morning, every morning. I did. I got up every morning on time until the day after we turned 10. "Why didn't any of you say something?" I asked.

"Raph forgot it, Donnie rationalize it into nothing, and I watched to understand what was going on. I only saw your will fall apart once, and that was the day about 6 months ago when he make you scream. Trust me, if I know what to do to stop it at the time I would have. I tried to tell Donnie and Raph what I think, and now know is going on, but they didn't believe me." He told me.

I didn't believe he knew. "If they did have my back, and I knew it, the sewer rats would have dropped that day." He told me. He would have been more than happy to kill Master Splinter. He still is. I needed him to be strong, and I needed to get Splinter off of them. Whether or not he can break them, he will hurt all of them, and make me watch in the process.

"Be my lover." I told him more than asked him. "Be my lover, I would have you for the caring ways I want; I could have Raph to just fuck, and Donnie to take care of my lustful needs." I told him. He looked at me with disgust for the first time in the half hour we had been in her.

"Did you just miss everything I just said?" He was angry. I looked down and saw that all of this was calming the need his body had gotten. I grabbed the ring and kissed Mikey for a second, and then whispered, "I need your help, just say yes, and well get the sewer rats." I then pulled back and showed him the ring that uses to be around his cock. "And you will never need this again. What do you say Mikey?" I asked him.

He sighed. There was only one answer that he could give. He knew well enough that if he didn't take this chance that I would do what I had to do to keep splinter away from the others, even if Mikey didn't care about himself. "That is a good deal." He said lowering his head. "I accept your offer." He answered, got up and walked away.

Present

"Donnie, the trick to the ring is to get mad or sad." I told him before going to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Leo's POV

I am on top, I have him turned over. I scratch my nails across the carpus. "Leo!" I hear and my eyes pop open. I sit up with my arms around my knees. I look around and see Mikey and Donnie in my room.

Mikey was closer to me, with Donnie's cock ring in his hand, and a stern face. Donnie was father back, fear and terror. I smell coper of blood. "Donni-" I didn't get far before a ring was put in my face.

"Do you think this is a game?" Mikey asks me. I look at the clock. If is 4am. If Master Splinter wakes up it will end badly for all of us. I stand up and tower over Mikey.

"I know this is not a game. You know it's not either. If you want things to go well, you will not question me again." I inform him. I see don in the corner of my eye, he is not sure if he should fight me, or stay out. I make eye contact with Mikey and see that strength. I close my eyes. He rabbles on about something.

One week ago

Practice ended, and I was going to work on getting Raph when Splinter grabbed my arm "I have a few more things to go over with you." He told me, and I nodded. The others were gone, and the door was shut. "I know you are planning to group your brothers together, and fight me." He said.

I look at him with fear, "Air." He commands me. I turn around and lift my ass into the air. Instead of fucking me, he teased me some, and then pulled me out enough to put a ring on my cock, and then turning the ring on. I grew fast, and it was painful fast. "Stand." He tells me.

I stood. "If you don't want me to break your lover myself, you will do it." He told me. It is getting harder to think. He has never put one this small on me before. I start to tremble from it. "Is this too much?" He asks me.

"Y-es. Y-ou caaa!" I moaned. He did something to it, or it is doing something.

"I see that what I have done before is not going to work. You will break them, and it will be you who does this to anyone you see fit." He told me. I shook my head no as the feeling gets stronger. I started having a hard time thinking. "In the morning you will see me. You will come and see me at 5am. You will see me after practice. You will see me in the afternoon, and you will come see me at night before you go to bed. Each time you see me this is what we will be doing." He informed me.

"If-f-f I-I Don't?" I asked him. He smiled and walked over to me.

"I will tie each of your brothers up, and I will take them, you will watch with that thing on, and by the end of it, it will be your turn, and your mind will be so lost that all you will want is to have them." He told me. "Now you will repeat everything I tell you. And you will do it." He told me.

Three days later I was able to stand and tell him. "I will fuck them. One of them will be for shoving my cock into his ass. One will be for shoving my cock into his mouth. One will be for letting my feeling out on." I recited the first part. He then pulled me out, and put that ring on. I shuddered as I started getting harder faster than before.

He starts showing me picture. The first is Raph. "He is the one to get my cock up his ass." I said as I was trained to. The next one was Donnie "He is the one I gag with my cock." The third is Mikey. "He is the one I let out on." I finish that part.

Next is the part where he shows me a picture of all of them. "They are all living toys, nothing more, and nothing less." I said. This was the last time he was doing this to me. After dinner till the sun rose we went over the same things over and over again. By the time we were done I couldn't think of anything.

"Now, you will do what you have been trained to do." He said, and then sent me on my way.

The present

I sweep his feet out from under him, pounce on him, pinning him, and start nipping, biting and licking his neck. "Ow. Leo! Stop!" He shouted. The door opened and Master Splinter walked in.

"What is going on in here?" He asks us. I was too busy with Mikey to care. "Leo!" He said. That snapped me out of it. I was standing. "What is going on?" Ask me once more. He is being too calm.

"I was teaching Mikey to keep calm. I got lost in the feelings of it though." I answered him. He smiled. He looked at Mikey and then Donnie. I looked over to see Don, he seems lost.

"I am proud of you my son." He says. My face sours at the word son. "You are doing as I tot you. I am very proud of you." His smile grew as he spoke. This is the realist I have ever seen him smile. I started to smile back. I looked at Mikey, I saw the sorrow in his eyes.

"I lost you Leo." He said before crying. Donnie went to his side to comfort him. This makes me a little upset. I don't know what the feeling is. "I asked you not to become him." Mikey sobbed. The part that should be scaring is that he was right, and I didn't care.

"You knew from the start that I would win, as I have, over, and over again." Master Splinter said. "Donnie, come with me, I would like to teach you a few things." He said before turning around.

"No, Donnie will go to his room and get some rest." I state. Splinter turns his head.

"How dear you!" He spat and turned around to face me. "You will all come with me now!" He ordered.

"No!" I say. "You are not in charge of this anymore." I tell him. I notice Raph right behind him, he gives me a nod. "I have them under my control, not yours." Say, the a smirk shows up on may face, I nod, Raph takes the shot. Master Splinter falls. "You should have broken them yourself." I tell him right before he dies.

I start to shake. What do I do? He is dead. What if he's not, but just playing possum? I grab my katanas and stab him in many places, and then slice his limbs off. All of them stayed frozen. What do I do now?


End file.
